Time to Cry, Time to Die
by Shimmersea
Summary: Very sad oneshot, though I am not quite sure if it makes the cut for angst. Rated for violence and sexual topics. FINISHED


Breaking Point  
  
Default Chapter: Nightjobs  
  
By Shimmersea  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything. I've got awhile to own anything. *Curses* The weight of time is a heavy burden. *wails*  
  
***  
  
HIM!: One thing I'd like to say is I'm perfectly female! My friends and I thought up this whole 'him' thing. My sister is 'YOU!' and my friend is 'ME!' and my friends friend is 'HER!' so of course, I wound up with 'HIM!'. Blarg.  
  
Yoshi: *blows kazoo* The queen of slacking finally has her own account! YAY! She won't be mooching off other people anymore!  
  
HIM!: Be quiet!  
  
Yoshi:*huffily* Well, it's true!  
  
HIM!: Alrighty! There is romance in here, but you'll have to go to the tail end to find out what kind. A tearjerker. I cried when I wrote it. Angsty, really, really sad at the end. I hate myself!  
  
Yoshi: You really need to get a life.  
  
HIM!: Hey!  
  
Kirby: By the way, this doofus owns nothing.  
  
HIM!: Hey, I resent that!  
  
RP: I feel out of place, I'm the only guy here. Uh, Bannana. *hair turns purple*  
  
HIM!: Iz okay, RP! *glomps* I still wuv you.  
  
RP: Foogle.  
  
HIM!: Um... Okay. *Pats RP on the head*  
  
***  
  
//I tried to kill the pain...//  
  
His furiously typed, as if it was his way to salvation. He ignored anything and anyone who tried to get his attention, and his sole confidant was that little black laptop, which keys were worn by the furious typing.  
  
Typing away, sometimes, about nothing important. He had just finished a document that had 163 pages of hand typed, 'I deserve to die'. No control C control V. Just furious typing.  
  
For the most part, people left him alone. He heard their voices, pitying him behind that closed door. 'Poor thing, the boy was his only family,' and 'God knows the pain he's going through' and 'That stupid girl up and out of the country, we all know what she's doing,' and other stupid jibberish as such.  
  
His mind was barely processing thought, just enough to keep his hands flying over that keyboard.  
  
//But only brought more...//  
  
If he didn't think, he couldn't blame himself for what had happened. He had gotten greedy, the company had gotten too big, and the competition was dirtier that the maids washrag. He should have seen. Should have known they were that low. But he hadn't. And now he was gone...  
  
His hands hovered above the keyboard. The stop in motion had caused him to think. Damn that, he thought, as he tossed the computer at the wall. It broke, shattering into tiny pieces, giving him some satisfaction. But that was long lived, and he proceeded to toss other things in his area.  
  
His mind again went to the stupid comments of the unintelligent women he heard remarking about the situation. Probably maids. He should have them fired for talking on the job.  
  
'Poor thing' gave him shivers, because he thought of himself anything but poor. It was a figure of speech, of course, but still. 'God knows'... Well, God knows everything, doesn't he? Well, he's supposed to. 'We all know what she's doing'... Well, in fact, he didn't. She was supposed to be out in the war zone in that all too stupid country, playing doctor to the refugees.  
  
//I lay dying...//  
  
The quarrel they had gotten into over that had been loud and unseemly, and he had been forced to give raises to many employees to keep their traps shut.  
  
"My god! These are people we are talking about!" she had cried indignantly, and threw one of his priceless sculptures across the room.  
  
"This is a WAR zone we are talking about!" he yelled back. "You could get your pretty little head blown off while you are tending to people! I'll bet it's difficult to set someone's leg when your head's been blown off!"  
  
"If you were at war-" she began, only to be interrupted.  
  
"That's the point! I'm not stupid enough to enlist! You'll be healing idiots so they can go on to be idiotic!" He retorted, before she could finish.  
  
"These are human lives! They have every amount to live as you do!" She cried, unusually fast, probably in order to keep him from cutting her off.  
  
"The fact that they joined the army begs to differ." He snarled.  
  
"I don't care if you don't want me to go!" She declared, accusingly pointing at him. "I'm going anyways!"  
  
"You will not!" he cried. "I'll lock you in a room with no windows until its over if I have to!"  
  
//And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal...//  
  
"YOU WILL NOT!" She bellowed.  
  
"I WILL!" He yelled back, advancing. She glared at him, and swiftly used her purse to whack him over the head. "SHIT!" he cried, grabbing his head, and glaring at her. She was now hiding outside the door.  
  
"I'll be back soon!" She told him. "Don't do anything stupid!"  
  
"WHAT? NO! I WON'T LET YOU! SECURITY!!!" He bellowed.  
  
"Kisses!" she blew him a kiss, and then slammed the door shut.  
  
It was good she didn't know. Right now, it was safer for her to be in that war zone than here. He groaned, slamming his head on his desk. He had waited for a good ten minutes, thinking security would haul her in, screaming curses at him, but somehow, she had eluded them, sacked her room, and run off in her car.  
  
Damn her.  
  
//I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming...//  
  
He held his head in his hands, wondering if he should call to get the aspirin, get it himself, or stay here in misery. None of these were great options. Suddenly the door swung open, and he looked up to yell at the maid that had come in without knocking.  
  
But he looked up to see her blue, sad eyes.  
  
"Seto..." she said, dropping the purse she had not to long ago hit him with in order to escape him. Two weeks ago, in fact. Seeing her made a rush of feelings well up in him, but the one he felt most was the desire he felt whenever he saw her.  
  
She kicked the door closed, and dropped all her stuff at the door. She quickly made her way around the desk, where she promptly threw her arms around him.  
  
"Seto, I'm so sorry," she whispered, beginning to smother him with kisses. "I never should have left, I'm so sorry."  
  
"You should have stayed," he whispered. "Who told you?"  
  
"I..." she stopped, and took a big breath. "No one told me."  
  
"Then how did you know?" he asked, but was stopped as she began to kiss him again. He hated the power she had over him; one kiss could take away not only his breath but also his will.  
  
//Am I too lost to be saved?//  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered in between kisses, and then she stopped altogether and pulled him to her. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't you think I've heard that more than enough?" he asked, pulling away. Instead of feeling offended or crying, she just looked at him with those sad, blue eyes. He looked away, couldn't think of it right now. Her eyes reminded him of Mokuba's... The same blue as his, and, remarkably, the same blue as hers.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked again. She took a big breath, and that was a sign she was disinclined to tell him. "I thought you were going to be gone three months."  
  
"I was supposed to. But in my condition, I. Uh, came back."  
  
"Condition?" He asked. "What condition? Are you sick? What's wrong?" He couldn't lose her to, she had to be here to, couldn't lose them both...  
  
"I..." she trailed off. He dropped to the ground, on his knees, in front of her, and took her hands.  
  
"You have to tell me!" He told her. "Are. You. Sick?"  
  
"No." she said, looking into his eyes unwaveringly. "I'm not sick."  
  
//Am I too lost?//  
  
He hated when times like this, emotions flooded him. Times when he couldn't stop himself and he scared himself and others. He pulled her closed, bringing her lips to his, and in an exploding display of passion, kissed her.  
  
She responded as easily as she always did, pressing herself closer. It was a good thing she had closed that door.  
  
***  
  
//my God my tourniquet...//  
  
The sunlight barely peeked through his thick curtains, but enough light flooded into the room for him to see. Her breath landed on his neck, her arm was slung across him.  
  
He picked up her arm, and looked at her hand. Smooth skin, slightly darkened by the sun. Her hand was rough with calluses, unlike his. But her slender fingers were still as smooth as silk when she wanted them to be. And on her ring finger was a seamless, gold band.  
  
It was simple, just a gold band. It was simple, a gold circle that was almost too big for her small finger. He had always liked to adore that little band, thinking of what it meant, and how she felt. He looked at the matching band on his own finger, and somehow felt that it was unworthy to be on his finger.  
  
It looked out of place on his hand, but it looked natural on hers, as if she was born with it on her finger, and it had grown as she had. It dawned on him that he could take it off (His ring, that is), but she would then probably take off hers, too. And for some reason, he liked the sight of that simple band on her slender finger. So he would keep his on. For now, anyways.  
  
//Return to me salvation...//  
  
When she had first got it, he had laughed when she squeezed her had to keep it on. But now, though he could still easily slide it off, if she held her hand pointing down and shook, it wouldn't come off. He tried this himself, and it was true. The ring stayed on as if it were superglued.  
  
He slid it off, there was a mark were it had touched her skin. That was strange. It usually was clear and smooth, as all her other fingers. Had her fingers expanded? Was it even possible for fingers to expand? Not that he knew of. And wasn't she supposed to be in a country that had very little food? Shouldn't it be looser than normal?  
  
Was she gaining weight? Not that he cared (That much) but he liked her exactly the way she was. So beautiful. He never told her that, but it was true. He made note that he probably should.  
  
//My God, my tourniquet...//  
  
He chastised himself for thinking such things. His funeral was today, and he couldn't show any emotion at all, even to her. As always, she yawned, and began to rub her eyes.  
  
"Good morning." He told her. She grinned coyly at him.  
  
"Good morning," She replied. She yawned again, and stretched. "I haven't slept so well in a long time." She told him.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked. She smiled, and lowered her lashes.  
  
"Of course, my teddy bear isn't half as good a companion as you." she replied, flopping back down on the bed. "But maybe it's just the bed."  
  
"I'm offended," he cried, but she just grinned.  
  
//Return to me salvation...//  
  
"I have to get showered and dressed," she yawned, rolling out of bed. "You should too. It's at 11:00."  
  
She didn't have to elaborate what 'it' was. He knew. He nodded, and she went into the bathroom. He'd have to ask her about the ring and its finger. Damn, he shouldn't be thinking about that right now!  
  
Hopefully Mokuba was looking down on him with understanding.  
  
He didn't have to shower, he had last night. He glanced at his closet. He obviously had to get up. He groaned, but did so, and grabbed his clothes. He pulled them on disoriented.  
  
Once dressed, he sat down, not to think, not to write, not to do anything. Wait, maybe. Yes. He was going to wait for her to come out of the shower.  
  
//Do you remember me...//  
  
He didn't have to wait long, as she came out soon after, wrapped in a towel. She smiled at him, and the somber mood seemed to have caught up with her.  
  
"You look nice," she told him. He glanced at her, but she didn't seem to be expecting a reply, as she walked into the closet to get her clothes. It took her awful long just to pick them out, but she had tricked him, and not only gotten them but changed as well. Darn.  
  
She noticed his look as she pinned up her hair. She made a face.  
  
"Come on, we did that all night long, I think you need a rest." She said, putting two chopsticks in her hair. She had dried and curled it in that bathroom. He wondered how she could do it so fast.  
  
She bent down and began to lace up some strappy heels she was wearing, and took a silver necklace from the bed table and put it on. She always wore that thing. It was very special to her. He hadn't the slightest clue why.  
  
"Did an ex give it to you?" he wondered aloud one day as she was putting on her makeup.  
  
"What?" she asked, as she raked her lashes with mascara.  
  
"That necklace."  
  
"No!" she replied indignantly. She made a face. "Anything an ex gave me wouldn't be worth keeping."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"No," she said, as she applied some blush on her ivory skin.  
  
"Did you win it?"  
  
"No," she said, glancing at him like he was odd, and then she began to put eye shadow on.  
  
"Did you buy it for yourself?" he asked, his choices running out.  
  
"No," she replied, putting on her lipstick.  
  
"Who did then?" he asked, frustrated.  
  
"Too bad, makeup 50 questions are over. Try next time. I have to get to work." She gave him a kiss, grinned, and then said, "Take Mokuba out. He seems mopey."  
  
//Lost for so long?//  
  
By the time he had stopped thinking about it, she had already put on her makeup and way ready to go.  
  
***  
  
//Will you be on the other side?//  
  
It took all he had to keep from crying. She didn't stop herself. She covered her mouth with a handkerchief and tears rolled down her cheeks. The priest was reading a sermon, talking about how Mokuba had always come to church, had been a cheery little burst of energy.  
  
He had been in the ACT and active in the church all the time. How he made sure everyone know they were welcome. He was always bringing pies and brownies and cakes and treats for snack time after church. So that's where all her handmade treats had gone.  
  
He spoke about how Mokuba was a great person, and he could be even greater with the father. That we shouldn't be said, that we should be glad that he could be happy now.  
  
How in hell was he supposed to be happy that his little brother had been shot down before he could even begin to start his life? That was supposed to make him happy? He closed his eyes. The priest droned on, and on... And then he stopped.  
  
//Or will you forget me?//  
  
The coffin was being lowered. He didn't want him to be alone down there, he had been afraid of the dark when he was young... And then the resounding 'thunk' when the coffin hit the bottom brought what little sense he had back. Mokuba had died at 21, barely into college. He had been back for his first vacation, and he had opened the door to greet them because the maids weren't there on Saturday.  
  
And he had been shot.  
  
He still heard that shot echoing through his head. It was his fault... A silent tear rolled down his cheek, the only display of emotion in public he had shown in at least 10 years.  
  
//I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming//  
  
***  
  
The ride home had been quiet. She had held him, letting him cry. Letting him tell her his worries and guilts and faults. She cried too, and listened. She told him it wasn't his fault. It was never his fault, and he wasn't to think that. She kissed the top of his head and comforted him, like he should have been doing for her.  
  
They sat now, silent, drinking tea she had prepared for them, because it was Saturday, and the maids weren't there.  
  
//Am I too lost to be saved?//  
  
"Oh, darn." She commented. "I forgot the sugar. I'll be right back." She got up, and he heard her walking down the steps. Into the kitchen, and the cabinet opening. Then, he heard the doorbell ringing. She set down the sugar, and her heard her shoes clicking across the marble floor as she walked to the front door.  
  
//Am I too lost to be saved?//  
  
He remembered this... It had happened before. He stood up abruptly, pushed the door open, and began down the magnificent staircase.  
  
"Don't open the do-" he tried to warn, but it was too late.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, opening the door. "Can I-"  
  
"Help you? Yes, miss, you can."  
  
BANG.  
  
//Am I too lost?//  
  
He saw it, from where he was at the middle of the staircase. At first, she looked puzzled, then peaceful, then pain masked her beautiful face and she fell, landing the on the floor with a heavy 'thud'. A gasp of air escaped her, and a sudden cough brought up red.  
  
But she sat up, and gave another cough. She gasped for air, and her hand went to her wound, right at her waist.  
  
BANG.  
  
Another mark of red appeared, centimeters away from her heart. Another gasp for air. But she didn't fall over, just looked in shock at the man at the door.  
  
"You know what? You're a real fighter. The kid just took one, clean shot... So sad too, you're such a pretty thing... You chose a real bad lover, girl."  
  
He aimed again, right at her now lowered head.  
  
//Return to me salvation...//  
  
CRASH.  
  
//My wounds cry for the grave//  
  
A vase splintered into pieces straight on the man's head. Pieces flew all over, some right into her. She fell back, right back into her own blood. The man, shock, hurt, and in pain, was in shock. He looked at her, but he wasn't exactly satisfied she was good and dead. Her chest rose and fell with every breath, and her eyes still shone clear, instead of clouded or wet.  
  
He aimed once more.  
  
BANG.  
  
The bullet buried itself in her stomach. She was dead now. He ran off, barely avoiding another vase hurled at him. Seto skidded in order to stop in time. He was too late. Three bullets were buried into his wife... His beloved. She lay there, gasping for air. Blood pooled around her. Her blue eyes looked at him, and she began to cry.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone, hurriedly dialing three familiar numbers.  
  
"Hello, this is the 9-1-1 office, what is the emergency?"  
  
"Someone's been shot, and I need an ambulance immediately. Kaiba mansion, and step on it!"  
  
//My God, My tourniquet...//  
  
"I'm... So sorry Seto... I... Should have told you sooner... Now... now..." She began to cry more. Her hand slowly went to her stomach. "Dead..." She whispered. "Dead..."  
  
"No, you aren't going to die." He insisted. "No, your not. Don't say that. Don't say that. . ."  
  
"Seto... I'm sorry. I haven't... Been a good wife... Never should have gone... I'm sorry. Seto, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Don't talk!" He cried, tears streaking down his face. "Just concentrate on breathing. Please don't talk!"  
  
"Seto... I wanted... To tell you something... That's why... I came back... I read on the airplane... Kaiba Mokuba brutally shot down in own home, Brother depressed and disoriented... I got so scared... I couldn't tell you... until you were more adjusted... Was going to tell you tomorrow... But now, it's... Dead. . ."  
  
"Don't talk!" He cried again. She coughed, and laughed slightly.  
  
"Oh Seto... Don't blame yourself... It's not your fault... It will never be your fault... Remember that... Please..." She slowly rose up her hand, the one with the gold band, and touched his face. "Seto, I'm so sorry. I was never a good wife, was I?"  
  
She gave him a sad smile, and then her breath got rugged. And then it stopped.  
  
//Return to me salvation...//  
  
***  
  
"NO!" Joey Wheeler cried. "SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT! SHE WENT TO THAT PLACE TO BE A DOCTOR! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Joey cried, pounding his head. Mai stood next to him, tears running down her face.  
  
"Joey, he just called. She died yesterday. She came home to her husband." Mai choked out. "She was shot."  
  
"That bastard. I knew I never should have let her... She's dead." Joey wailed, pounding his head. "I never could trust him. I told her he wasn't to be trusted. But she told me... That she loved him! How could she have loved him? I never should have let her!"  
  
"Joey! She was in love! She loved him more than life itself!"  
  
"See what that got her!" Joey yelled, angrily throwing a plaster cat. Joey let out a wail, and covered his head. "She was my baby sister Mai. My baby sister. And you know what? I never brought her back to that beach."  
  
//My God, My tourniquet... Return to me salvation...//  
  
***  
  
//My wounds cry for the grave...//  
  
"Serenity Kaiba was a wonderful woman. She gave up everything for the good of others. And right now, she's up there crying, because you all are crying for her. You can't be sad. She wouldn't want you to be. You have to remember what kind of person she was. She loved her husband, her brother, her family, her friends, with all she had. Remember her, but don't mourn for her. She wouldn't want you to."  
  
It was quite a collection of people. Joey and Mai Wheeler, along with the baby Thae Wheeler. Yugi Mouto and Tea Masaki, and strangely, Ryou Bakura, Malik and Isis Ishtar, along with scattered others.  
  
A very red-eyed Seto Kaiba sat alone in the corner of the room, and no one had the will to go to talk to him. Except for Joey. He strode up, and pointed his finger accusingly.  
  
"You let my sister die."  
  
Seto's eyes looked at the angry young man, and then they flicked back to the wall.  
  
"Don't you think I don't know that, Wheeler?" he spat, his voice hoarse. "Do you really think I am that ignorant? I know I let her die."  
  
"She was my sister." Joey choked. "You don't know what its like."  
  
"Yes," Kaiba replied. "I do."  
  
//My soul cries for deliverance...//  
  
***  
  
Again, Seto Kaiba's fingers adeptly flew over keys. Only this time, he was fixing a program. His eyes occasionally flicked to the screen, and he didn't say anything. It was a large room, with a strange looking pod in the middle.  
  
His blue eyes were dead, dead with the loss of all he had. Sure, he still had money and wealth and fame, but what good where they? They were the things that caused his family to be stolen from him. His wife, his brother, and his child.  
  
How did he know she was pregnant? He hadn't when she died. He had when he read that little notebook in her bag. A little leather book. Inside, was her flowing script, from front to back, cover to cover. He had read it at least eight times.  
  
//Will I be denied? Christ...//  
  
I missed my course again. I feel really strange. It's the third month that this has happened. And I am horribly sick in the morning. I'm going to tell Nadia about it. She has more experience. Maybe I have malaria or something.  
  
I don't have malaria. I'm pregnant. Nadia gave me this sly smile, and asked, "Been getting busy?" I quickly told her I was happily married. She winked at me, and said, "Yes, very happy indeed." I was in shock. I'm going home to tell Seto next week. It's so exciting. You can barely see it yet. But I can feel it moving around. I think it's a girl. But I can't know. Maternal instincts maybe. Do those come naturally?  
  
Now, it was done. Finally, his pain was over. Either he'd live until old age blissfully happy, or he'd die sooner rather than later. Both were good. He took his deck. His faithful deck. And put it in the shredder. He watched with glee as the cards shredded to bits... Even his faithful Blue-eyes.  
  
Now, he sat down in the pod (his masterpiece, his salvation). Locked himself in, strapped up and everything. He pressed the button, and the top slid down. A gas filled the small chamber it had created... Everything went dark.  
  
***  
  
He opened his eyes, and he saw smiling blue eyes looking back at him.  
  
"What were you doing? You suddenly knocked out. Great day for a nap, eh Big Brother?" Mokuba grinned at him, and sat back down. "Sometimes, I don't know about you."  
  
//Tourniquet...//  
  
"Yeah, Hun." Another warm voice said, right by his ear. "You scare even me." He turned, and saw his wife grinning. He pounced on her, bringing his lips to hers. She responded as easily and as quickly as the real one would.  
  
"Come on, guys! That's disgusting!" Mokuba cried indignantly. She pulled away, glaring at Mokuba.  
  
"Don't you have homework to do?" she asked. Mokuba frowned.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo..." Mokuba said. "I finished it! So there!" He blew a raspberry at his sister in law.  
  
"I doubt it!" she replied. "Practiced the sax?"  
  
"Uh." Mokuba trailed off. "I carried it home!"  
  
"March!" she demanded.  
  
"But I have a date!"  
  
"I guess she can just watch you play then!" Serenity said.  
  
"Niiiiii-sama!"  
  
"Let it go." Seto sighed.  
  
"You always side with her!" Mokuba pouted. Serenity grinned coyly.  
  
"It's because of the sex!" she grinned. Mokuba made a face, but huffed up, but stopped to make a face at Serenity, who just grinned innocently.  
  
"PERVERTS!" Mokuba called from upstairs.  
  
"AND PROUD OF IT!" Serenity called back. Then she sighed and leaned on him. "Love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
//My suicide...//  
  
The End. *  
  
HIM!: Tee hee. I know, I hadda make Serenity and Seto together, pet peeve, I guess. But I thought it came out good. Don't you?  
  
Yoshi: ...  
  
Kirby: ...  
  
RP: ...  
  
HIM!: What?  
  
Yoshi: ...  
  
Kirby: ...  
  
RP: ...  
  
HIM!: ...  
  
Yoshi: Ha, we got her!  
  
Kirby: That was easy!  
  
RP: That was also somewhat entertaining. ... Kum-quat!  
  
HIM!: You all are loons. Puh-lease read and review!  
  
Silvie: *appears in a clomp of dutch shoes* ^-^v Aloha!!  
  
RP: ^_^ Foogle!!  
  
Silvie: ^_^_^_^ Fwee!! *shakes hands with RP*  
  
HIM!:...That's wrong. The two random ones had to meet...  
  
Silvie and RP: ^_^_^ Stingy pineapples!! *peace sign* *begin to river dance*  
  
HIM!: Gawd. u_u;; GO AWAY, SILVIE!  
  
Silvie: *Begins to wail* Don't make me go!  
  
Yoshi: Come on... *carts of Silvie*  
  
Myth: *appears from a door like most people* I HAVE RETURNED! ... From Silvie's basement.  
  
HIM!: Wha?  
  
Myth: *Stomps up to HIM!* How could you? You left me in Silvie's basement! ... WASN'T ALWAYS MYTH!!!  
  
HIM!: What are you doing here?  
  
Myth: The offical of FF.net says you have to take me bags. *Waggles paper in HIM!'s face*  
  
HIM!: *Grabs* Darn. How did you get him to do that?  
  
Myth: *blush* Let's not talk about that.  
  
HIM!: *gasp-shock* Myth! I can't believe you! ... You made him a GARDEN, didn't you?!  
  
Myth: It's not my fault I have a green thumb! *Shows her thumb to HIM!*  
  
Myth's thumb: *is green*  
  
HIM!: Ew, put it away! Ulg, I am SO tired of this. R&R as I've said before! ^^ I will honor the sacred couple of Silent Shipping! *peaces* 


End file.
